Poor Ignorant Relina
by Chaos3
Summary: 1x2 3x4, Relina finds out fic but then she falls in love with some one else. Find out who


Authors Note: Ok I don't own Gundam Wing, so don't so me because all you will get is a possessed cat and $13 for taking it off my hands. Thanks you  
  
Chaos: Hi mina! Ok this is my second attempt at a Fanfic so bear with me.  
  
Duo: God help us  
  
Herro: *pulls out a self detonate device*  
  
Chaos: Put that away or else...  
  
Herro: *glare* Or else WHAT?  
  
Chaos: I'll put you in a three some with Relina and Hilde   
  
Duo: *shudder*  
  
Herro: *faints*  
  
Chaos: Now on with the Story ^_^  
  
*Xellos teleports in*  
Xellos: And also just a warning this fic will contain Male x Male pairing, sexual scenes, and Possessed cats. You have been warned. And also // are the characters thoughts ( ) and these are the authors notes.  
  
Chaos: Thanks Xel-kun  
  
Xellos: No problem.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Relina was so excited; she was going to see Herro to day. " It's been a hole 2 days since I have seen him, he must miss my love and affection." Relina sighed in ignorant happiness. Her Pink Limo stopped and Relina was about to reprimand the Driver but then she noticed that they had reached their destination. She threw herself out of the Limo and Ran to the Cabin, which was the G-boys current Safe House.   
  
Inside unknownst to the walking nightmare outside their house, Quatra and Trowa sat watching TV snuggled up against each other with Wufie in the Corner by the fireplace sharpening his sword. Then a knock came to the Door. Trowa and Quatra looked at each other then looked at Wufie. " FINE I'll get the door!" Quatra Smiled and snuggled closer to his Lover. Wufie across the room to the door all the while muttering under his breath about "Injustice" and other choice words that the kiddies shouldn't hear. Trowa's Eyes widened, "You have been hanging around Duo to long." Wufie Opened the Door and then shut it. He walked back to his seat at the other side of the room and went back to sharpening his sword.  
  
Trowa and Quatra stared at each other, then at the door, and then at Wufie. Then once again at the door. " Um Wufie." Quatra got up. " Who was at the Door?" Quatra started walking to the door his hand about to open it. " Just that love sick Relina girl." Quatra's hand Stopped 1/2 an inch away from the door. " Qutra She already knows we are here let her in" Quatra turned and looked a his Lover." Do I have too?" Trowa nodded. Quatra sighed and opened the door with a fake smile on his face. "Why Hello Miss Relina how nice to see you again." Relina walked in not fazed at all by Wufies rudeness and Quatras obviously fake smile. "Hello Quatra it's nice to see you also." Relina Replied all the while looking all over the room to see if Herro was there. When she didn't see him she sighed in disappointment. " May I ask where hero is?" Quatra closed the door and walked back to snuggle with Trowa. "He's upstairs in his room, but I wouldn't….." Quatra's sentence never finished since Relina ran up the stairs and wasn't there to here the rest of it. Trowa Smirked and shrugged. "Its not our fault if she see's something she doesn't want to see". Quatra smiled and sat on Trowa's lap. " To bad she has to find out this way."  
  
Mean while up stairs Herro was on his rolly chair (I love rolly chairs) by the Desk with his laptop, Duo was on his lap, his legs wrapped around Herro, and was making out with him.  
His was the scene that Relina walked in on. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Duo jumped 3 feet in the air and landed on his ass on the floor."Oww" (poor Duo-chan) Herre looked at his empty lap then looked at Relina and once again looked at his empty lad. Herro pulled out a gun from Spandex space and aimed it at Relina. (YAY! Spandex space) "Herro stop!" Duo stepped up and put his hands on Herro's arms. "It was an accident I'm sure she didn't mean to walk in on us." Herro took off the Safety off. Relina stood there like an idiot. Duo started kissing Herro's hands. "Can't kill her we Herro Doctor J wouldn't let you pilot any more. Herro sighed." "Fine." Duo smiled. "Good He-chan." Duo got off the floor and dusted off his pants. "Relina you came at a bad time sorry you had to see that, I'm sure your hurt is broken but don't worry you will find some else" Duo looked up to see Relina staring at him with a weird gleam in her eye's. " Relina are you ok?"  
  
Relina couldn't believe it. /How could my beloved Herro do this to me? No hero would never do this to me, it must be that devil boy Duo./ Relina looked at Duo but was surprised. He didn't have a shirt on and his hair was down. He looked like a God with his Perfect chest and long chestnut hair surrounding him. / Why have I been chasing Herro when I could have this Beauty./ Relina's eye's glazed over. / He's talking to me, what is he saying? Am I all right? Oh he must love me if he is concerned about my feelings./ " Yes I will be Fine Duo" Relina smiled. " I think I should be going now." And with that she walked up to Duo and gave him a hug, and then left.   
  
"Um………….. What just happened?" Duo looked at Herro, Herro just stared back. Herro then patted his lap for Duo to come back and finish what he started. "No sorry baby I feel really dirty write now I'm going to go take a shower." Herro nodded understanding how he felt. Duo left the room and left Herro to his thoughts. "What was that look in her eye's it wasn't anger, it looked more like………………… OH SHIT.   
  
To Be Continued ………..Maybe  
  
  
Chaos: So what do you guys think?  
  
Herro: No way in hell  
  
Duo: * wisper *   
  
Chaos & Herro: * look at Duo*  
  
(Duo and Xellos are in a corner whispering and smiling)  
  
Chaos: Those to would be good friends  
  
Herro: Why do I suddenly feel very scared?  
  
Possessed Cat: Please Review   
  
Herro, Duo, Xellos: Whats that? o_O  
  
Chaos: oh that's just my possessed cat Pasta.  
  
Herro, Duo, Xellos: O_O;;; 


End file.
